User blog:Battlefan237/Gangster Duel II : Battle of the Families
Today we have two great families who made their great fortune through crimes. Grove Street Family- San Andreas's fiercest street gang that took down the tyranny of Frank Tenpenny ; Corleone Family - the family that gave birth to the legend of Godfather. Who is the deadliest ? Grove Street Family The Grove Street Families is a gang featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It is the protagonistic group in the game, as the game's main protagonist (Carl Johnson) is among its leaders. Many of the game's most memorable characters and memes also originate from this infamous crime family, most notably Big Smoke and his quotes. Sweet Johnson= Sean "Sweet" Johnson is the deuteragonist in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. He is the leader of the Grove Street Families and the older brother of protagonist Carl Johnson.He participated in organized crime at an early age and has been leading the family for quite a long time, gaining the respect of many under his wing thanks to his deep care for the hood and his subordinates. During the event of the game, he acted as the leader of the family for the first half, but got imprisoned due to Frank Tenpenny's plot to frame him. He nearly lost all of his hope and became furious about CJ when he got released because his gang lost most of their territories to the Ballas. However, he eventually went back to help CJ and succeeded in taking down Tenpenny and restoring their glory. In gang war, Sweet is usually the bravest and leads the charge, but he is far from being a genius tactician and usually relies on brute strength and direct confrontation. |-|CJ= Carl "CJ" Johnson is the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Not only is he skilled in using various firearms and melee weapons, but also he is a gifted planner and tactician, being able to think first in gang wars and plan out a grand casino heist under the help of Triads. His wits have allowed him to outsmart opponents such as the police, the Ballas, the traitors, FBI, the Italian Mafia and lead him to victory over Frank Tenpenny. If we have to nitpick, his only notable weakness is his kindness - from time to time he shows mercy to his opponents and tries to give them a chance to redeem themselves. Sometimes he cracks under heavy pressure. |-|Ryder= Lance Wilson, more commonly known as Ryder, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. He is a loud, wild and unpredictable gangster who always attempts the impossible and goes into violent rampages in a crime. Despite these troublesome tendencies, he was a close friend of CJ and managed to rise through the ranks, becoming a top enforcer of the family. However, he is not loyal to his friends and sells out the family to their greatest enemy - the Ballas. His betrayal also partially leads to the death of CJ's mother and the imprisonment of Sweet. Therefore, CJ kills Ryder to avenge his friends and relatives later in the game after learning about his acts. |-|Big Smoke= Melvin Harris, better known as Big Smoke, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character and the secondary antagonist of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Like Ryder, he was originally a close friend of CJ and high-ranking member of the family.He usually takes the lead in shootouts and gang wars, although he is an extremely poor marksman. He is also one of the most experienced member of the family and great at orchestrating plots. At some point, Big Smoke forms a clandestine alliance with the Ballas and begins to cooperate with them. Smoke later includes the Los Santos Vagos and the Russian Mafia, who were hoping to get a foothold in Los Santos, into his new alliance. They also form an alliance with the Loco Syndicate who began supplying them with various drugs from their base in San Fierro, although he doesn't realise that an undercover government agent is monitoring in the operation. Eventually Big Smoke would orchestrate a plot to frame Sweet with Tenpenny and Ryder, setting up the family for his own profits. Therefore, later in the game CJ tracked down and murdered Big Smoke as a mean of revenge. Melee= *Baseball Bat *2.60 - 2.80 foot *2.3 lb *Wood |-|Handgun= *Colt M1911 *.45 ACP *7 rounds *70 metres |-|SMG= *MAC-10 *50m *1090 rpm *30 round |-|Shotgun= After doing more research, I realize that the reason why Ithaca 37 was treated as a single-shot firearm in the game lies in the outdated game engine. Therefore with that taken into consideration, I decide to replace the in-game stats with real life stats. *Ithaca 37 *12 Gauge *4-round tube *Pump Action Corleone Crime Family The Corleone crime family is one of the Five Families operating in New York and in other parts of the United States. The family was formed by Vito Corleone, who fronted his operations by starting the Genco Olive Oil Company. They secured their place as the most powerful organized crime family in New York and Vegas by winning the Five Family Wars under the command of Michael Corleone, the third son of Vito, and they have remained as the most powerful crime syndicate since then till the end of Godfather Trilogy. Sonny Corleone= Santino 'Sonny' Corleone, Sr. was the eldest child of the Corleone family. As the temporary leader of the family after Don Vito got hospitalized due to a failed assassination attempt, Sonny cares deeply for his family and is quick in making decisions. In gang wars, Sonny is dubbed as a master of urban warfare for his skills in firearms and melee weapons, as well as his talents in commanding a small armed squad.Under his leadership the family achieved numerous victories over Irish mobs and other Italian mafias. However, he is rash and short-tempered, which sometimes causes him to let his impulses and emotions get the better of him. The family's rivals exploited this flaw in his personality and manage to send him into a fit of rage by ordering Carlo (the husband of Sonny's sister) to beat up Sonny's sister, leading him to leave the family compound unaccompanied and headsfor Connie's apartment to kill Carlo. On his way to Carlo's residence he got ambushed by hitmen from other families, which resulted in his tragic death. |-|Michael Corleone= Michael Corleone is the third son of Vito and the main protagonist of Godfather series. Initially he didn't want to be a part of the family business and even joined US Army and participated WWII just to avoid getting involved in the family crimes. However, after the attempt on his father's life and a series of other incidents, Michael decided to get himself involved in the family business to avenge the death of his father and elder brother. Therefore, under his leadership, the family won the five family wars and continued to thrive, outsmarting or brutally eliminating any threats that came into their way. As a fighter, Michael is highly skilled in using firearms thanks to his military training and experience in fighting in WWII. He is also highly intelligent and able to come up with the right tactics and plans for his family. |-|Fredo Corleone= Fredo is the second son of Vito Corleone and somewhat of a black sheep of the family due to his cowardly behaviors, slow reflexes and indulgence in womanizing activities. He can handle firearms, but he is far from skilled in using any of the guns. He is also quite bad at making decisions, considering the fact that his actions placed the family interest in danger in Godfather I & II and eventually led to his death by execution (ordered by Michael for the greater good of the family). |-|Peter Clemenza= Peter 'Pete' Clemenza was one of the two original caporegimes in the Corleone family (the other being Salvatore Tessio), ruling over the family's territory in The Bronx. He has been a close ally of Vito since a young age and has been a brutal and efficient executioner and skilled firearm user since his youth. Having served the family for many years, at present Clemenza normally takes charge of behind-the-desk tasks, mentoring and recruiting. Rarely does he get himself involved in direct combat. However, when his service is needed, he spares no hesitation getting his hands dirty and is still as brutal and efficient as before, which is evidenced by his swift execution of Paulie and assassination of Stracci (committed by Clemenza) - the head of a rival crime family. Melee= *stiletto *3.25 inches *varies in weight *steel blade, wood/other materials as handle |-|Handgun= *S&W Model 36 *.38 Special *5 round *23 meters |-|SMG= *Thompson SMG *50m *600 - 725 rpm *50-round drum based on the films *Note:All the Thompson SMGs present in the film have a drum magazine. |-|Shotgun= *Lupara *Single-shot as well. *12 gauge *Note:In the movie Clemenza and Michael's bodyguards in Sicily are packed with 12 Gauge Double Barreled Shotguns with exposed hammers, while in the novel they're packed with classic luparas. Given the era, I picked Lupara as their shotguns in this fight because of it being more iconic. X-factors(Grove-Corleone) *Training:60-85. Due to the fact that Grove Street Family is a street-based gang whose HQ is located in a rather poor area of SA and all of the core members in the gang are raised in families and communities of below-average income, they likely receive very little formal training and are mostly self-taught. The Corleone Family on the other hand is a highly organized crime syndicate with influences and revenues in many different areas, therefore not only are they rich and resourceful enough to train their men better, but also they have great coaches such as Vito, Clemenza and Sonny. Michael in particular received WWII standard military training of US Army. *Experience:90-90. Both are incredibly experienced groups of gangsters that have fought their way through their city to build up their criminal empires. For Grove Street, each of the members has been gangbanging for a long period of time. For Corleone Family, Michael, Sonny and Clemenza have all been in the business for a lot of years and obviously have a longer experience as gangsters than their grove street counterparts thanks to their ages, however Fredo is somewhat inexperienced due to his laid-back nature and Vito's overprotection of him and distrust in his abilities, rendering the score even. *Teamwork:85-70.While both groups have no problem working together, the Grove Street Family exclusively work together in most of their crimes and gang wars, while the four Italian gangsters present here are in an interesting state - while they've made a few of plans together, they have very little direct experience of fighting side by side, suggesting a slightly lower score in teamwork. *Brutality:85-85. While both groups aren't homicial maniacs (with Ryder and enraged Sonny as exceptions), all of them will not hesitate in killing their enemies. Battle Grove Street Families: Corleone Family Mafias: "Shit,you crazy ! Get down homie !" "Don't be a busta see-jay.Keep up, mother fucker !" "Get down homie,you really think there'll be no one guarding that old fuck up there ?" "Smoke's already checked it.Even if there are gangsters up there I'm gonna get with those motherfuckers and show them who's the true blood gangta - Ryder !" Yells the shermhead gunman, as he climbs up the metal pipe hanging on the hospital's wall, heading straight to Don Vito's room. In a few seconds, he reaches the window.A quick but careless peep inside is enough for the reckless gangster to decide that no one is guarding the old don's bed. "Hell yeah see-jay let's storm this motherfucking place and maul that sick old fool !"Overjoyed,Ryder shouts defiantly,firing several rounds of his Mac-10 into the sky. "Chill-chill.Creep in, shoot the don, and bounce out as quick as possible.Don't draw back those guards on the ground floor." "Yeah, yeah I got it,ninja-style!Don't worry about me see-jay I've told you many times that I'm a motherfucking geniu-?!" Ryder's usual bullshits are paused, in a rather unpleasant way, as two bullets from Clemenza's lupara tear out of the window, pulverizing the man's brain . "Damn man, these Italians aren't no pushovers !" CJ yells as he swiftly hops inside the building, tbc Category:Blog posts